garrys_mod_zombie_apocalypsefandomcom-20200215-history
Torrington
Torrington is a relatively large town which played a major role in several episodes of the Last Hope season of Garry's Mod Zombie Apocalypse. Allan and Ramirez visit the town, where they find U.S Marine Medic, Roger. The town is mostly abandoned, with zombies and the occasional Combine patrols roaming the streets, however, bandits also lurk the town and prey on the few survivors left. Pre-Apocalypse The details of Torrington before the infection are scarce, and most can be left to assumptions. It seems that Torrington was, among many, a town determined to hang on after the infection hit. The police alongside CEDA attempted to establish a quarantine post in the town, to screen survivors for the infection or treat them. However, when the authorities began to be overrun, a large community of survivors began fortifying their own safehouses, with ammo stockpiles, food, gas generators, etc. Many of the messages graffiti-ed by them still remain on the walls. Post-Apocalypse Over time, however, most survivors in Torrington began to become overrun themselves, befalling the same fate as CEDA before them. As seen in the church safehouse, numerous survivors had been killed in the time following the apocalypse, with many names inscribed on the wall to remember them. With the survivors gone, the town was mostly left to the bandits, as according to Roger infected were scarce in the town.https://youtu.be/SSUiyWUrneA?list=PLl7tPKKmq7yHwLWhXXLLhSHRyY60O3IFT&t=917 Some time after the "fall" of Torrington, a medic named Roger escapes from a medical camp to the town. Two survivors, Pvt. Allan and Officer Ramirez, encounter a note in the Evo City hospital. The note, left by Roger, invites survivors to join him with any available supplies. Allan and Ramirez head to Torrington, and investigate the church, where survivors seemingly made their last stand. After heading farther into town, they then hear a gunshot. They find the source the shot inside an old warehouse building, where Roger had shot a bandit. Roger introduces himself, and explains he is at odds with the bandit group who has continually stolen his supplies. Allan asks Roger for his help in finding a man named David Hawkings, alongside him and Ramirez. Roger agrees to help the two, and the new group rest for the night. However, a small horde of infected descend upon the building in the middle of the night, and they are forced to defend themselves. After beating back the attack, the group agrees to head to a safer location, since the battle likely attracted more infected to the area. Allan, Ramirez, and Roger fight their way through various abandoned areas of the town including the overrun quarantine site and an office that CEDA officials seem to have used as an administration building during their operations in the town. Afterwards, the three decide to split up in search of supplies, but before they can do so they get into a skirmish with a small Combine patrol. Now going their separate ways, Allan, Ramirez, and Roger search various alleyways, shops, and buildings around the main street to little avail- except for Ramirez, who manages to find some canned food, ammunition, and first aid. Upon meeting back up, the trio make their way through various winding alleyways, but are discovered by another Combine patrol. Quickly, they dispatch the Combine and escape to an abandoned, but more secure saferoom than Roger's previous hideout. In the saferoom, Allan finds a radio and manages to get a signal. He receives a brief transmission from a man claiming to be David, but the signal then cuts out. After a brief rest, Allan decides that the group should head to the nearby City 18 which he saw on his map. Allan and Roger depart, while Ramirez stays behind with the saferoom in Torrington. Roger later returns to Torrington with an ex-marine that he and Allan found in City 18, Corporal John Colt. Allan, after certain complications back in City 18, is thought to be dead by Roger and John, thus the two return to Torrington without him. Allan, however, manages to make his way back to Torrington on his own and finds Roger, John, and Ramirez at the former CEDA office plotting their next move. The group is surprised at this reunion, and now with the whole group back together, they decide to head to Mountainrock Bay, which Allan has had dreams of stating this is where he'll find David Hawkings, and John has heard is a military evacuation outpost. The group decides to gather whatever supplies they have in Torrington before heading out. Ramirez returns to the alleyway saferoom, while Allan, Roger, and John head over to Roger's original base in the warehouse. At the warehouse, the three quickly scavenge what they can, but are interrupted by the bandit group that has been harassing Roger. The bandit leader demands Roger to hand over his supplies, to which he vehemently declines. A firefight breaks out, and the group successfully defends the base. Roger goes to get Ramirez, while John and Allan head to find a car. They secure a military troop transport, and the now group of four leave Torrington behind for Mountainrock Bay. Layout TBA Current Status TBA Sources Category:Locations Category:Cities